Una Noche
by Zelshamada
Summary: **LEMON TAKARI** xD Lo volví a subir! ^^ ... ¬¬U Contenta Dragón? XD Grax amiga! ^^ Espero que les guste, y R/Rs Please!! ^^


**DIGIMON.**

**"Una noche"**

Por: Zelshamada.

 En unos de los antiguos edificio de Odaiba. Una chica se miraba atentamente en el espejo. 

 Su reflejo le decía que esa noche, estaba muy bien arreglada. Fácilmente, podría ser el centro de atención de la fiesta.  

 Un vestido rojo que encajaba perfectamente a su agraciada figura, y le hacían resaltar sus encantos femeninos, por el escote de su vestido. 

  Su cabello, ahora más largo, caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, enmarcado con delicadeza su fino rostro. Tenía algo de maquillaje en la cara. Una sombra rosada reposaba en sus párpados, y el rojo de sus labios hacían la perfecta combinación tanto con su vestido, como con sus ojos. 

 Aunque ella había crecido a lo largo de los años, las sandalias negras de tacón alto que traía puestas, le hacían resaltar un poco más. 

 Había que admitirlo. Aquella chica se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa, cualquiera que la viera se enamoraría a simple vista, y con su gran resplandor que todo iluminaba ¿Quién no? Hasta su hermano lo decía; Hikari Yagami, se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa y agraciada. 

 -Bueno…- Se dijo mientras que daba una vuelta en el espejo- ¡Ya estoy lista! Miyako me matará si no llego temprano. 

 La chica tomó una cartera negra de su peinadora. Sonrió una vez más al espejo, luego, salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. 

 Sin mucha prisa, y con su semblante misterioso que le caracterizaba, abrió la puerta de su departamento de soltera mientras salía. Soltó un suspiro mientras que le pasaba llave al cerrojo "¡Espero verte allá!" Pensó.  

**Después de Pensar**

**Después de ver**

A mi dolor andar 

**Sobre el agua del mar.**

 La chica caminaba a un paso corto, pero apurado, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía su cartera, con la derecha buscaba las llaves de su auto. 

 "¡Vaya!" Seguía pensando la chica "Me siento nerviosa. Y sé que no debo sentir que es extraño. ¡Pero es que aun no aprendo!" 

 La chica movía sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo con pesadez. Era una visión algo graciosa, o por lo menos así le pareció al vecinito de 6 años que vivía en la planta baja, que la señaló con el dedo mientras que se reía. 

 "¡Ya es bastante!" 

 ¡Al fin! Hikari consiguió las llaves de su auto, y llegó más rápido al estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio. Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su auto azul de dos puertas. Entró en él con prisa. 

 -¡Voy tarde!- Se dijo- Además debo recoger a Taichi… ¡El pobre que se quedó sin auto! 

 Así, la hermosa joven portadora de la luz puso en marcha su auto hacia el edificio de su hermano. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, recogió a Taichi en la puerta del edificio. 

 -¡Buenas noches, Hikari!- Le dijo Taichi mientras que se colocaba la chaqueta negra en el auto- ¿Cómo estás? 

 -Apurada puesto que voy retrazada…- Le respondió la chica casi en un suspiro. 

 -¡Ya lo sé!- Le respondió su hermano mayor sonriente- Es por eso que he ideado este ingenioso plan ¡Terminarme de arreglar en el auto! 

  Hiakri sintió que una gota de sudor gigante le resbalaba por la nuca. 

 -¡Lo que digas!

 Pues sí, Taichi se terminó a de vestir en el auto (Lo cual fue un verdadero desastre), más, pudieron llegar bien al matrimonio. 

 Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la iglesia Taichi le dijo a Su hermana: 

 -¡Wow! ¿Segura de que es aquí? 

 -¡Sí!- Le respondió- Yo también quedé impresionada cuando me dijeron que iba a ser en esta iglesia tan linda…

-Cierto ¡Es linda! 

 Cuando ambos hermanos se bajaron del auto, un valet muy elegante tomó la laves del carro, y se montó en él, con la finalidad de estacionarlo.

 Los hermanos Yagami estaban algo impresionados por la belleza de la iglesia. En definitiva ¡La boda de Ken y Miyako sería muy buena! 

 Atrás de la iglesia, se encontraba un gran salón, allí se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del matrimonio.

 Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la iglesia, en donde había mucha gente conocida (Más que todo por Hikari), y Empezaron a saludar con una sonrisa a todos. 

 Hikari reconoció una voz a lo lejos, la sonrisa se le iluminó. Volteó un poco su cuerpo hacía su lado derecho, y divisó a un hombre muy apuesto. Era alto, bien formado, y a él también le habían hecho bien los años, sin perder ninguna de sus características internas, Daisuke Motomiya, animaba a Ken con palmadas en su hombro. 

 Aunque la chica Yagami le tenía mucho aprecio a ese chico moreno, no era la persona que portaba la llave de su corazón.

 La dueña de la luz quiso llegar hasta sus dos amigos. Con una gran sonrisa tocó el hombro de Daisuke haciendo que este se volteara algo desprevenido. 

 -¡Hola Hikari!- Dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa. 

 -¡Hola Daisuke! ¡Hola Ken! 

 El chico azulado no respondió. Se veía nervioso ¡Y no era para menos! Aquella era la noche que iba a consagrar santo matrimonio con la persona que más quería. 

 Taichi se acercó a ellos junto con Jyuo y Koushiro, todos portaban elegantes trajes negros, y una sincera sonrisa. 

 Luego de unos minutos de charla, el chico Motomiya miró su reloj. 

 -¿Dónde estará Mimi?- Dijo- ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

 -Paciencia Dai, ¡Paciencia!- Le respondió Koushiro con gracia. 

 Daisuke y Mimi eran novios desde hace algún tiempo. Ambos se llevaban bien, Y todos decían que serían la próxima pareja. Esta vez salieron disparejos de su edificio, Davis tenía que llegar más temprano puesto que era el padrino de la boda, y Mimi… Se quedó arreglándose en el edificio. 

 -La próxima vez…- Empezó a decir el moreno Motomiya- Le pediré a Mimi que me defina "Estoy lista en 5 minutos" 

 Hikari sonrió con gracia. 

 -¡Bueno!- Dijo ella- ¡Todos sabemos como es Mimi! 

 En ese momento, un nuevo carro, esta vez negro, paró en la entrada de la iglesia. Un rubio y una pelirroja bajaron de él. 

 Yamato Ishida, y Sora Takenouchi, había tomado nupcias el año pasado, ahora estaban casados, pronto con un hijo. Llevaban una linda vida. 

 Los esposos Ishida se acercaron al grupo de digielegidos. Todos se reencontraron con una gran sonrisa. 

 Pronto, todo se quedó en silencio, y la gente entró a la iglesia sentándose en los bancos. Los amigos unidos por la fuerza mágica del destino (Los elegidos) Tenía reservados los puestos delanteros. 

 Hikari se veía nerviosa, y constantemente miraba a la entrada de la iglesia con impaciencia. Jyou lo notó. 

 -¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el azulado de lentes. 

 -No es nada…- Respondió la dueña de la luz con algo de nerviosismo. 

Daisuke, era el otro que no despegaba la mirada de la entrada. Luego de algunos minutos, la chica Tachikawa hizo acto de presencia. El chico sonrió más tranquilo. Su novia se sentó justo al lado de Taichi con algo de coquetería hacía el chico Motomiya. 

 Ken, se encontraba parado en el altar, su esmoquin negro impecable temblaba un poco junto con su cuerpo. El chico Ichijojji temblaba, sudaba, y estaba frío. Su mirada parecía capturada totalmente por la puerta de la iglesia, y su corazón, parecía que, de un momento a otro, se le fuera a salir del pecho de la emoción. Ese gran día uniría su vida para siempre, con la chica Inoue.

 De repente, trayendo otro gramo de nerviosismo en Ken, y algo de tristeza para Hikari, la música de casamiento empezó a tocarse en el piano de la casa de Dios, mientras que de una auto largo y negro bajaba Iory vestido de traje, y abría la puerta para que su amiga pudiera bajar. 

 Miyako Inoue, próximamente Ichijojji, bajó el carro con elegancia portando un hermoso traje blanco, el cual decía que esa noche, ella era la novia. Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras le daba su mano a Iory y miraba a Ken. 

 Ambos amigos empezaron a avanzar por el camino que hacía la alfombra roja llana de pétalos de rosas rojas por el suelo. Miyako se veía radiante, y una genial pareja era la que le hacía el chico Hida. Aunque el de ojos verdes seguía siendo aún algo más bajo que ella, se notaba que había crecido, y que se veía feliz. 

 Luego de caminar llegaron al altar de la iglesia, donde Iory tuvo el privilegio de entregar a su amiga Inoue ha si amigo Ichijojji. 

 Luego de eso, se sentó junto a Hikari diciendo un "Hola" muy bajo.

  La chica de cabello canela sonrió ante el saludo. 

Ken y Miyako se miraron a los ojos nerviosos y enamorados cuando el sacerdote salió del fondo de la iglesia, dando la señal así, de que la boda empezaba. Y la felicidad de Hikari, bajara un poco más. 

Luego de la linda y emotiva misa (¿Quién fue el que lloró de emoción? ¿Daisuke? ¿Mimi? O ¿Jyou? O_o??) Todo el grupo de gente invitada pasaron al gran salón. La Fiesta había comenzado. 

 Luego del típico recibimiento de los novios con el arroz y las burbujas, empezaron a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. 

Luego de agasajar y abrazar a los novios, Hikari, y algunos más, se perdieron saludando gente en la fiesta. Todos parecían tanto emocionados, como felices. Aún así, en la mirada de la chica Yagami se notaba un auge de tristeza, pero su sonrisa, era hermosa. 

  Las copas de Champaña, y uno que otro pasa palo ya daban vueltas por el salón. Muchos parecían meramente hambrientos. 

 Hikari tomó una copa que reposaba en una bandeja que cargaba una camarero. Mientras tomaba un trago del licor con delicadeza, y su sabor dulce-amargo la invadía, su mirada se posó en una nueva persona que entraba al salón. 

**Tibia Claridad, que vi** Por mi calle pasar 

**Sin saber que hacer**

**Si sentir o pensar.**

Todo en ella se paralizó. Su corazón latió a un ritmo mucho más acelerado. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya su garganta no sentía en sabor del champaña pasando por ella, ya no sentía el ruido de la gente alrededor de ella, ni siquiera a ese camarero que le estaba ofreciendo otro trago de Champám, ya que la de la chica de la luz, había terminado.  El chico que entró por la puerta tenía un semblante divertido y  calmado. Al parecer estaba agitado, ¡Había llegado tarde para la boda de dos de sus mejores amigos! ¡Estúpido auto!  Su mirada se paseó por el salón, hasta que se encontró con otra, era la de una chica. Sonrió con dulzura al ver de quien se trataba.  Un camarero se posó a su lado, y le ofreció un trago de la fina bebida alcohólica, el chico la aceptó gustoso. Peinó sus rubios y desordenados cabellos con su mano derecha, al estilo de Brad Pit (Nota: Mmm… No sé por qué me ha dado… Más, últimamente tengo la costumbre de imaginarme a los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi a lo Bard Pitt ¿Yagami´s eleven tal vez? No lo creo! ^^UU)  Takeru Takaishi se acercó a paso lento a la chica que le robaba la mirada, y el corazón.  La chica Yagami esperó tranquila a que su ser querido llegara a ella.  Aquel momento, ambos, eran el que habían esperado toda la noche. **Solo que aún hoy, sigo** **Aún hoy sigo**

** Atándome a ti. **

-Buenas noches, Hikari…- Le dijo el rubio a la chica con algo de coquetería, se acercó y le dio un beso calmado en la mejilla. 

 La chica cerró los ojos en ese momento. Luego le respondió con calma, y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. 

 -Buenas noches, Takeru…- 

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos segundos, luego, algunos, interrumpieron la escena. 

 -¡Hola Takeru!- Saludó Taichi con gracia mientras que Yamato miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa. 

 -¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó el mayor de los rubios.

 -¡El auto!- Respondió Takaishi con desgano recordando la anécdota pasada- ¡Esa carcacha! Se descompuso a mitad de camino. 

 El apuesto rubio Takaishi alzó la vista al sentir que otro alguien lo miraba. ¡Claro! Debía saludar a los novios. 

 -Discúlpenme un momento por favor…- Dijo mirando a Hikari expresamente- ¡Debo saludar! 

 Los tres chicos tan solo lo siguieron con la mirada. Luego de un segundo Yamato dijo con simpatía. 

 -¡Hey! Debo ir al baño…

 A Taichi y a Hikari les salieron grandes gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras veían como el rubio trataba de caminar libremente al baño, más, con tantos invitados era casi imposible. ¿Cómo era que los, ahora, esposos Ichijojji conocieran tanta gente?! 

 Hikari movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con resignación. Su hermano se le quedó viendo con gracia. Luego de esto, el moreno le dijo en un tono bajo a su hermana: 

 -¿Te irás temprano hoy?

La chica dueña de la luz abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso. 

 -¿Por… Por qué lo preguntas? 

 -Bueno…- Siguió Taichi con gracias- Es que... ¡Daisuke me ofreció llevarme! Y yo con gusto acepté…

 -¡Oh!- Respondió ella casi sin expresión en la cara- No tenías porque…

 -¡Tranquila!- Le respondió su hermano sonriendo. 

 Luego de esto, el moreno dio media vuelta, y caminaba hacía la otra parte del salón, específicamente, la mesa la cual la compartía con la pareja Motomiya y Tachikawa, mientras pensaba: "¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora como me iré? ¡Ya sé!" 

 -¡Daisuke!- Gritó haciendo que el moreno le prestara atención. 

 Su hermana se le quedó observando con agradecimiento, tal vez, algo podría pasar esa noche…

**Aún hoy, mi amor, Te doy** Mi cuerpo con alma 

**Se esconde del Sol**

La chica Yagami suspiró, luego, se caminó hacía la mesa donde todo el grupo se encontraba.

 Luego de algunas horitas de fiesta, todo el mundo bailaba con su pareja en la pista. 

 Todos se veían contentos. Hikari sonrió al ver a Daisuke con Mimi bailar ¡Que pareja hacían! Y, la chica tenía que admitir que Motomiya bailaba bien, y que se veían felices juntos. (Nota: ¿Qué esperaban? Este fic trata de Hikari y Takeru… ¿Creían que iba a dejar a mis personajes más favoritos (Por todos son lindos!) sin pareja y felicidad??) 

 La chica Yagami se asustó un poco al sentir que una mano le tomaba delicadamente su hombro. El contacto era sublime, lindo, e inexplicable.  Volteó su cara para encontrarse con la del apuesto chico rubio, que sonreía con alegría.

 -¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó en un tono coqueto. 

 A la dueña de la luz le salió algo de rubor en sus mejillas, para responder moviendo positivamente su cabeza. 

 Ambos chicos se despegaron de la mesa, con algo de miedo, pero también con mucha alegría. 

 Justo en el instante que ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la pista, la música cambió, para ser mucho más lenta. Empezaron su danza romántica con su corazón más alocado que nunca. Ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos, que a la única persona que reflejaba, era a su ser querido. 

 Sus cuerpos estaban pegados mientras se movían al ritmo suave de la música, todo era perfecto. Takeru posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado rubio. 

 Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, Takaishi rompió el hielo. 

 -Me agradó mucho encontrarte esta noche….

 Hikari sonrió como un acto impulsivo. (@_@??)

 -A mí también…

 -Hikari yo…- Siguió el chico- Espero que sepas que yo no te he olvidado nunca… Jamás te lograría sacar de mi corazón. 

 La dueña de la luz entrecerró los ojos mientras que un nuevo rubor la acogía. 

 -Tu siempre tendrás mi corazón, Takeru…- Respondió con calma. 

  El susodicho sonrió con amplitud.  Abrazó más fuerte a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. 

 Hikari respondió al acto. 

 Era verdad, ambos se querían con locura, y sabían que el otro estaba más que consiente de sus sentimientos. Aquello les agradaba. Estar juntos, sin palabras, simplemente escuchando la respiración calmada, o el corazón acelerado del otro ¡Eran felices! Ambos radiaban alegría. Quien les viera sonreiría, que fue el caso de Iory cuando vio a sus amigos.

 -¿Te irás sola hoy?- Volvió a preguntar Takeru con los ojos cerrados mientras bailaba al compás de la suave música. 

 -A sí es…- Le respondió Hikari esperando ansiosa las próximas palabras de su pareja de baile. 

 El rubio sonrió. 

 -¿Puedo acompañarte?- Preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacía ver adorable (Kawaii!!) 

 Si la sonrisa de la dueña de la luz, no hubiera estado en su máxima expresión, ella estaba segura de que se hubiera vuelto más grande. 

 -Claro que sí…- Respondió con calma, aún así, notándosele la emoción-. Tu siempre me acompañas. 

 La música suave cesó en ese momento, y ambos amigos regresaron a su mesa tomados de las manos, como dos enamorados que eran… 

 *** 

 Luego de algunas horas, ya la gente se comenzaba a retirar. La pareja de novios (Miyako y Ken), ya habían echo todo lo que se acostumbra hacer en una boda (El liguero, la torta, el ramo…) Ya la gente se comenzaba a retirar a sus casas, luego de una muy buena noche.  Apenas y quedaban algunas mesas. Como era la de los elegidos… 

 Los Ichijoji se habían ido hace un rato, y ellos se habían quedado a seguir disfrutando de aquella pequeña reunión. Hace tiempo que no estaban juntos de aquella manera, sus trabajos los habían separado un poco, aun así, la amistad siempre les perduraba. 

 Hikari levantó su mano izquierda con el objeto de ver la hora que el reloj le señalaba. 

 -Son las 3 y media de la mañana….- Dijo libremente. 

 -Creo que ya debemos irnos ¿O no?- Dijo Sora mientras que miraba a su rubio esposo. 

 -¡Es cierto!- Afirmó Yamato. 

 -Y nosotros también…- Dejó salir el rubio Takaishi mientras que le ayudaba a parar de su silla a Hikari con algo delicadeza. 

 La chica sonreía. Su hermano le vio contento. 

 -¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió la dueña de la luz con gracia. 

 -Adiós- Se despidieron Jyou y Koushiro con además de tener sueño. 

 Ambos chicos salieron de la iglesia a un corto paso. Con miradas fugitivas a su acompañante llegaron al auto de Hikari rápidamente.

 La chica sacó las llaves de su bolso, y las introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta del conductor. 

 Él la abrazó por detrás en ese momento. 

 -¿Tu conducirás?- Preguntó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica Yagami haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello cuando hablaba. 

 La chica se sonrojó. 

 -¿Tu quieres conducir?-Preguntó sonriendo con picardía. 

 -Si tu quieres…- Respondió el rubio melosamente. 

 Hikari movió su cabeza hacía el lado de Takeru, el chico subió la suya en esos momentos. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente al otro. Con el corazón desbocado, y la respiración rápida. Sus ojos brillaban y el deseo los acogía.  Poco a poco pegaron sus cabezas con el objetivo de besarse. 

 Y así fue, luego de un tiempo, su beso se fue haciendo más apasionado.  Acomodaron sus cuerpos en una forma más cómoda para el acto, y sus bocas se abrieron y dejaron que ambas lenguas se encontraran. Aquello era hermoso. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, se separaron despacio. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Takeru tenía en sus manos las llaves del auto, así que dirigió a su luz a la puerta del copiloto. 

 Luego de que los dueños de los Ángeles Digimons estuvieran en el auto, Takeru lo puso en marcha, con destino a… El departamento de la Señorita Hikari Yagami. 

 *** 

 Fue un buen viaje. Debido a lo tarde que era no había mucho tráfico. Se la pasaron conversando empalagosamente sobre algunos aspectos de su vida, mirándose pícaramente, y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. 

 Cuando llegaron al departamento de la chica Yagami se empezaron a besar nuevamente con la puerta cerrada del inmueble. 

  La chica Yagami reía entre el beso tratándose de separar de su amado para abrir la puerta, así que, sin quererlo del todo rompió su beso y abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras que conducía al chico de sus sueños adentro. 

 Ambos sonrieron cuando el rubio cerró la puerta, y la oscuridad  y el silencio nocturno eran lo únicos que acompañaban a la pareja. 

  Nuevamente empezaron a besarse en la sala de la chica. Esta vez, con pasión, con deseo, con amor. Todo reunido en un beso.

**De noche se escapa**

**De noche te doy**

Mi cuerpo con alma 

** Aún hoy, aún hay.**

 Takeru puso sus manos en el cuello de Hikari, luego, empezó a baja acariciando la espalda de la dueña de la luz. A la chica de agradaba el tacto, y él lo disfrutaba. 

 Poco a poco llegó a la parte baja, donde el vestido comenzaba. Encontró con sus manos la cremallera del mismo, y la bajó poco a poco, disfrutando el momento. 

 El beso nunca se rompió, y fue algo excitante para ambos sentir como en vestido rojo de Hikari caía con la suavices, y rapidez de una seda, y reposaba en el suelo del departamento, mientras que el pecho desnudo de la chica Yagami estaba en el de Takaishi.

  Takeru cargó a Hikari por las piernas, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. (Como lo hacen una pareja de recién casados) Y, caminando por el ya tan bien conocido apartamento en oscuridad, llevó el cuerpo de Hikari hasta su habitación, donde sus cuerpos, nuevamente se unirían. 

**Que esconde la noche** Va a guardar 

**Entre nosotros dos**

**O sentir o pensar**

 El dueño de la esperanza depositó en su cama a su amada con delicadeza, luego de ello, volvió a besarla sentándose a su lado, mientras que con sus manos empezaba un nuevo recorrido por el agraciado cuerpo de la dueña de la luz. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, la chica despojó de su pantalón y camisa a Takeru. Después de esto, el rubio le quitó la última prenda a la chica, y él se quitó lo último que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo. 

 Él se acostó con cuidado en cima de ella, y la besó con más pasión, deseo, y amor que al principio. Se separó de ella con cuidado, la miró a los ojos con una mirada enamorada, y le dijo. 

 -Es una pregunta que debo hacer… ¿Quieres hacerlo? 

 -Takeru, te amo…- Le respondió la chica. 

 Al rubio los ojos se le volvieron a iluminar. Él ya lo sabía, aún así, ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago, en esa situación tan placentera, tan solo podía provocárselo la dueña de la luz. Luz a la cual le debía todo. Una de las luces más fuertes que alumbraban su camino. 

**Si me llenó de luz la noche**

**Es porque yo vi andar**

Delfines en tu voz 

** Y sentí sin pensar.**

-Yo también te amo, Hikari, ¡Desde siempre!- 

**Solo que aún hoy, sigo**

** Aún hoy sigo**

**Amándote a ti**

 Nuevamente el juego se reinició. Se podía decir que Takeru y Hikari se comían a besos, ambos desesperados por amar a aquella persona que le había quitado sus sueños y sus corazones. Desesperado por sentirse amados por el otro, y probar que ellos también lo amaban, con todo el corazón. 

 Takeru bajó su recorrido hasta el cuello de Hikari, y luego más abajo hasta llegar a sus agraciados senos. 

 Los besaba con pasión, parecía que saciaba su sed con ellos, que todo su paraíso estuviera ahí. El chico le arrebató varios gemidos de placer a la chica de la luz. Sus manos recorrían el escultural cuerpo del muchacho, y con las manos de él, el de ella.

 Luego de algunos minutos así, pareció que el chico dejaría en paz esa zona del cuerpo de la chica. Bajó un poco más en su camino. 

 Besó el estómago de la chica con delicadeza, su algo agitado respirar le encantaba al chico, lo hacía sentir, que ella sentía lo mismo que él. 

 Llegó a su vientre, y bajó un poco más, el sexo de la chica sería lo próximo que sus labios probarían. 

 Se acercó a ya la tan bien explorada entrada por él, que nunca se cansaría de explorar, y empezó a besarla con más excitación, tratando de penetrarla profundamente con su lengua. 

 Aquello a Hikari le encantaba. Las sensaciones placenteras que aquello le causaba eran inexplicables. Sus gemidos de placer aumentaron su intensidad y número con el acto, y ya la chica estaba perdida entre todo el amor que le tenía a Takeru, y que le estaba entregando en ese momento, y el placer y el deseo que aquello le provocaba. Era una sensación maravillosa sin duda.

**Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hay**

** Dos cuerpos con alma**

**Se esconden del Sol**

**De noche se escapan**

De noche se dan 

**Los cuerpos las almas**

** Aún hoy aún hay**

 El rubio subió sus labios de donde estaban hasta los labios de la chica. Volvió a besarlos con amor profundo.

 Hikari empujó con suavidad el cuerpo de Takeru hasta quedar los dos tumbados en la cama, solo que ella más arriba que él. Ambos estaban abrazados, y no pensaban separarse. 

 Hikari bajó sus labios de los de el rubio hasta se cuello, acto seguido, su mano, se dirigió a la entrepierna de su amante. 

 Tomó el miembro de Takeru haciendo que el susodicho lanzara un gemido de placer al tacto. Luego de esto, empezó a acariciar el pene del chico como una experta. Él dejó escapar más gemidos que al principio, y su semblante reflejaba la sensación placentera que el acto le causaba. 

 La chica Yagami volvió a dirigir sus labios a los de Takeru, mientras se acomodaba encima de él. Ella empezó la ciencia (Por así decirlo ^^UU) del acto. 

  El miembro de Takeru entró con facilidad a la vagina mojada de Hikari. La chica se movía un muy buen ritmo, que los llenaba de placer a ambos. Takeru colocó sus manos en la parte baja de su amada mientras que disfrutaba más el contacto físico. La entrega de las almas y el cuerpo. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, Takeru se volvió a colocar encima de la dueña de la luz, y se empezó a mover a una velocidad, que a la dueña de la luz la llenaba de placer, y en su cara y sus gemidos se reflejaba. 

 El rubio se encontraba en la misma posición que su amada. Aquella era la noche perfecta. 

**Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hay**

**Dos cuerpos con alma**

**Se esconden del Sol**

**De noche se escapan**

**De noche se dan**

**Los cuerpos las almas**

**Aún hoy, aún hay**

 A Hikari el placer la llenaba del todo. Por momento apretó sus manos fuertemente con las sábanas blancas de su colchón, como suplicando que le dieran fuerzas para soportar más tiempo a su ser amado. 

 Ambos tenía la respiración rápida, y el corazón desbocado. Takeru se seguías moviendo con muy buen ritmo cuando sintió que el par de piernas que la dueña de la luz tenía se colocaban en su cintura. El tenía puestas las manos en la cintura de su chica, y a él también le gustaba la situación. Sus gemidos de placer y su cara de satisfacción lo reflejaban muy bien. 

 Ya la chica Yagami había tenido varios orgasmos esa noche, y aquella, era la más inexplicable sensación de placer, y amor que ella hubiera sentido nunca. Ya estaba cansada, pero, un nuevo orgasmo le invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo estallara de placer. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, Takeru también estaba cansado, y, sin quererlo del todo, quiso salir del cuerpo de su chica, más ella no se lo permitió. Al parecer la chica no quería que dejaran de ser una sola persona. 

 -Hikari…- Le dijo él- Me vengo…

 -No…- Le susurró en respuesta ella. 

Luego de eso, el rubio no pudo aguantar más su líquido seminal, y lo derramó en la vagina de su amor. 

 La chica sintió una sensación extraña dentro de su ser, aún así, no dejaba de ser placentera. Ambos sonrieron al mirarse a la cara nuevamente, con la respiración agitada, el corazón vuelto loco, el rubor de las mejillas estando presente, y siendo aún una sola persona, unidos, no solo por los cuerpos, si no también por un vinculo que tenían sus almas predestinadas a estar unidas. Almas que esa noche estuvieron juntas, y se entregaron, una a la otra. 

 Luego de algunos segundos, Takeru salió de su luz y se tumbó a su lado sonriendo aún, con la respiración entre cortada. 

 Hikari se encontraba en las mismas. 

 Luego de algunos minutos, se abrazaron y dejaron que el sueño los invadiera por completo, después de haber pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas. 

***

 Hikari llevaba algo de tiempo consiente, más aún no abría los ojos. De unos minutos acá, empezaba a sentir frío, un frío que por todo lo largo de esa madrugada de otoño no había sentido. Se movió un poco en su cama tratando de volver a encontrar calor en el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba, pero, no lo encontró. 

 Luego de uno que otro quejido, se dio cuenta, ya no sentía la presencia de Takeru como antes. La sentía cerca, más no a su lado. 

 Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sabiendo con lo que iba a encontrarse, más un guardando esperanzas de que no fuera así.

 Pues, aunque le doliera admitirlo, así era. Se encontró con el espacio vacío, en donde debería estar el rubio Takaishi acostado. En su lugar, encontró un papel, escrito con la letra de dueño de la esperanza. 

 _¿Otro día seguiremos con nuestro juego de amantes?_

 Decía la hoja. 

 Hikari sonrió con tristeza mientras que recogía el papel y se lo colocaba en su pecho aún desnudo. No quería, esta vez, en verdad, no quería que el dueño de la esperanza se le separara. Le había entregando el alma, el cuerpo, su corazón, ¡Todo! Y ella estaba consiente de que él también se lo había entregado. Esta vez, le sería imposible resignarse a su adiós. 

 Con rapidez se bajó de la cama aún desnuda, y tomó su bata de seda que le cubría el cuerpo completo. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba saliendo a la sala del inmueble. Allí tampoco estaba. 

 Sus bellos ojos mieles se le aguaron, trotó hacia la puerta y la abrió esperando encontrarse lo afuera, mas, así no fue. 

 Luego de algunos minutos de trance parada en la puerta, la cerró con lentitud. 

 Aquello ya le parecía habitual. Ella no sabía el porque, tal vez era para no caer en la monotonía ¡Quien sabe!, Más, siempre que ellos pasaban una noche juntos, se separaban como si nada. 

 La chica Yagami estaba más que consiente de los sentimientos de amor puro que el dueño de la esperanza le entregaba cada vez que hacían el amor. Y ella lo amaba con locura. Si el mal le pidiera pasar toda una eternidad en el mar de la oscuridad, tan solo para que Takeru fuere feliz en esa vida, ella lo haría. Se entregaba completa. Y él también. 

 Ninguno quería que los demás se enteraran totalmente de su relación ¡Quien sabe porque! Después de todo, ambos se amaban, y eso, era lo realmente importante. 

Takeru, luego de vestirse, y escribir la nota, salió del inmueble con pesadez y sueño. 

 No le gustaba dejarla, a ella, a su amor. Era lo que más odiaba. Y si la amaba tanto, le dolía más no despertar esa mañana con ella a su lado, y pasar todo el día juntos. 

 Se montó en el ascensor con pereza. Se recostó con cansancio en una de las paredes del mismo. Subió la cabeza con lentitud, alargó el brazo, y presionó el botón que lo llevaba a la planta baja del edificio para poder irse. 

 -Te amo, Hikari…- Volvió a susurrar. 

 El ascensor llegó de golpe a la planta baja, abrió sus puertas como si estuviera apurado. Takeru miró, aun recostado de la pared lo que había afuera del ascensor. 

 Aun era de mañana, aunque no muy temprano. El día había amanecido nublado, tal vez llovería. 

 Vio ese piso, lo calificó como "Vacío y sin Luz" Reflexionó sobre sus propios pensamientos. Él en ese instante estaba vacío sin la luz que siempre lo acompañaba. 

 Él la amaba. Y no era la primera vez que unía su cuerpo con el de ella. Aún así, había tomado la pesada costumbre de irse antes de que ella despertara. Y eso le dolía mucho. Añoraba despertar a su lado, o que tal vez ella despertara primero, simplemente, no quería irse. 

 Pero ¿Quién lo obligaba a irse? Nadie. El apuesto rubio estaba confundido. ¿Por qué no podía estar en el día con la persona que más amaba? ¿Y se sentía seguro en la noche cuando las miradas no se podían posar en ellos? ¡No lo sabía! 

 ¿A que le temía? ¿A sus amigos? ¡Claro que no! Más, había algo en él que lo llevaba a actuar así. 

 Suspiró con desgano mientras que se despegaba de la pared del ascensor con más desgano que nunca. Cuando dio un paso, su mente, corazón y alma, quienes pertenecían a la dueña de la luz, captaron un mensaje. Sus ojos lo demostraron mostrando decisión. 

 Con determinación, volvió a entrar en el ascensor, y pulsó el botón número 5. 

***

 Hikari aún estaba recostada a la puerta, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aún no soltaban ninguna. La noche había sido genial, el amor se respiraba tranquilamente, pero ahora… Ahora el apartamento, y su corazón estaban vacíos sin el chico de sus sueños. 

 Despacio, se llevó sus manos a sus ojos. Secó las lágrimas con cuidado. Dio un paso al frente con el objetivo de volver a acostarse,  tal vez, podría dormir otro rato. 

 Nada más se movió, la puerta sonó. Alguien la tocaba. Sin entusiasmo alguno, la chica abrió la puerta con tristeza.   

  Sus ojos apagados de la nada brillaron nuevamente mientras veía a quien tocaba. 

 -Takeru…- Dejó escapar la chica. 

 -Hikari…- Dijo él mientras tomaba en bello rostro de la joven entre sus manos- Mi Hikari… ¡Cuánto lo siento!

 Luego de eso, el rubio la abrazó. Ella respondió al tacto. 

 -¿Por qué regresaste?- Preguntó el un hilo de voz mientras sentía que una nueva lágrima le resbala por la mejilla, e iba a dar a la camisa blanca de Takeru. 

 -Porque te amo…- Respondió él- Y ¡No me importa lo que los demás piensen! Te amo, y es de lo único que esto seguro… ¡No pienso separarme de ti! 

  La chica cuyo nombre significaba "Luz" (O brillo?) abrió los ojos con emoción en ese instante. Aquello no era un sueño, era real, ella y Takeru, no se separarían más. 

 -No me dejes…- Dijo la joven sintiéndose el corazón a 1000 por hora. 

 -No lo haré mi luz… ¡No lo haré! 

 Luego de  eso, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Allí estaba el tan reconocido brillo de enamorado. Sonrieron, se acercaron, y se besaron. 

 Un beso que significó amor eterno y puro. Un beso que le da el fin a esta historia, pero empieza otra, la de ellos. Que yo, no pienso contar, tal vez en otra oportunidad, pero no ahora. Donde, almas predestinadas a estar juntas vuelven a unirse, esta vez… Para siempre. 

Fin. 

Notas de autora: 

 Pues… Esto…. ¡¡HICE MI SEGUNDO LEMON!! ^^ Estoy feliz!! Y más porque es una de mis parejas favoritas ¡El Takari!  

 ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Mejor o peor que el primero? (Yo, opinión personal, creo que peor, más… ¡Ustedes me dirán en un r/r ¿Verdad? ^^U) 

 Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a la persona que se encargó de darme ánimos de una manera, MUY extraña para hacer este fic (Preguntarme por él cada vez que hablábamos ^^U); Sya! Es para ti amiga! Espero que te haya gustado!! ^^ 

 Bueno, comentarios, críticas, dudas, quejas y felicitaciones a mi e-mail: 

 zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

 ¡Dejen r/r!! Espero que les haya gustado, y ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^

_**Versión @@... Mmm... Corregida! xD La volví a subir!!**_

             Zelshamada.    


End file.
